A New Side of Rhonda
by Starlet315
Summary: **FIFTH CHAPTER NOW UP** Rhonda is falling deeper and deeper for someone totally different...does he feel the same way? hmmm...read and see! :D
1. A New Me

I hugged my knees as I sat on the deck of our house. I was watching the last sunset of the summer, hoping it wouldn't end. I sighed and looked at the sky. The stars were already coming out, and I found one and made a wish.  
  
I wish, I wish with all my heart, I can be myself this year.  
  
I smiled at my wish, and even laughed at the thought of it coming true. I try to be a good person. Really, I do. It's society that makes me behave the way I do. It's the power people let me have, its the vibes I receive from those below me, that makes me feel so superior.   
Some people see through me though. Take Arnold, for example. He knows that I'm actually a good person, a deep person, a person I could never show to anyone else. I think I have a slight crush on him, but it could just be a strong sense of friendship.  
Helga sees through me as well. She's not afraid to tell me I'm wrong, or even make fun of me. Despite how much I hate being told that, I appreciate the criticism. Not many people have the guts to tell me when I'm wrong.  
  
I got up and brushed off my pants. Junior high was going to be different. No more P.S. 118 hallways, no more baseball games after-school with the guys, no more P.S. 118 spirit song. Instead, the hallways would be replaced with intimidating older junior high peers, homework, and school football games. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all. I would have to adjust to losing my popularity, but that would be okay. I would meet other kids. Other guys.   
  
When I walked into my room, the phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Rhonda, it's me, Nadine!"  
"Oh hey! It's so great to hear from you. How's the south?"  
My best friend in the entire world, Nadine, had moved away from me fifth grade year. Her father got a better job offer in Louisiana, and I missed her like crazy.   
"It's okay, I guess. You're starting school tomorrow, right?"  
"Yeah bud. Gosh I'm nervous…do you think I'll survive?"  
"I hope so! Who else would be my best friend?"  
"Ha ha, good point."  
We talked for a little while after that, then I decided I better start getting ready for my first day.  
  
I opened my closet, and piles of clothes tumbled on me. I laughed and picked up an old shirt from 4th grade field day. I turned it over and looked at all the signatures from that day. I smiled as I remembered the day. Nadine and I were partners for the three-legged race, and we beat everybody. No one thought I could do it, mainly because I'm not that athletic of a person, but Nadine helped me through it. We trained for weeks on end, and we won. It was the proudest moment of my life.  
I rummaged through my closet a little longer, and found a picture from my fifth grade back-to-school dance. That time I had only invited upcoming fifth graders, and I invited everybody. It was great.   
I picked out my outfit then hopped on my bed. I closed my eyes and the first thought that came to my head was Arnold and I. Holding hands.  
My eyes bolted open again and I took a deep breath. "Whoa," I said out-loud, and looked out the window. "Where on Earth did THAT come from?"   
I closed my eyes again, just to prove to myself that it was just a spur of the moment thing, but there it was again. Except this time not only were we holding hands, we were laughing. Was I falling for Arnold?  
  
~duh duh duh…next chapter coming up!~ 


	2. Reailzing

~I realized I didn't put a disclaimer of the first chapter...so here we go  
  
I do not own any of the characters, catchphrases, places, or what-not of Hey Arnold…this all belongs to the creative genius of Craig Bartlett and etc. I do own this storyline, so don't take it, or I'll sue. Just kidding. ;)  
  
I don't know if you've heard this, but I, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, am not a sucker for romance.  
  
In fact, I don't think I've really had a crush. Sure, I'm a natural flirt. I get that from my mother. But me? With a boyfriend? No thanks. That's more for girls like Lila and Sheena, who have so little time on their hands they just have to think about the opposite sex. Not me.  
  
Then why was I pawning for Arnold? I haven't really seen him all summer. He was probably tan and looking mighty fine, as he did every year after summer vacation. But never before had my heart raced when I thought of him. What had brought this sudden burst of passion? How sincere was this feeling?   
  
WHAT ON EARTH WAS GOING ON, ANYWAY?  
  
I picked up the phone and called Phoebe, my other best friend. Phoebe had really been there for me when Nadine moved, and I really appreciated everything she'd done for me.   
"Pheebs? It's me," I said as the meek voice I had grown to appreciate said hello.  
"Oh hi Rhonda, what's going on?"  
"I think I'm in love."  
"Excuse me?"  
I sighed and looked at the picture of my fifth grade party. I looked at Arnold and my heart fluttered. Yup, this was love.  
"I think I like someone like someone," I rephrased, and I heard Phoebe cough politely.  
"Well then, who is it?"  
"Pheebs swear you won't tell!"  
"Of course I won't Rhonda! You know me better than that!"  
"And don't laugh either."  
"Duh."  
I sighed one more time and closed my eyes. "Arnold."  
  
Phoebe came right over. She was feeling quite torn, because she said she knew someone else who kind of liked Arnold too. When I asked her who, she of course said she was sworn to secrecy, and she wouldn't tell me her secret, just like she wouldn't tell anyone else mine.  
We went up to my room and sat on my bed. We were quiet for a minute, when Phoebe sighed.  
"Well, how are you going to do it?"  
"Do what?" I asked, and looked at the clock. It was almost eight. Twelve more hours and I'd see Arnold for the first time as him being my crush…  
"Get with Arnold, of course. I mean, you want to be his girlfriend don't you?" she said, and smiled. She cracked me up on how great a love doctor she was, considering the only crush she'd ever had is on Gerald, and they weren't even an item.  
"I guess I do. I mean, of course. I mean, gosh I'm not sure," I said and stuffed my face with a pillow. Phoebe laughed a little, then took the pillow away from me.  
"Rhonda, do you want him or not?"  
"Yes! I want Arnold!" I shouted.  
We stared at each other, shocked at my sudden burst, then started laughing our heads off.  
  
To be young and in love with a football head.  
  
  
~sorry if things are starting out a little slowly, but they'll speed up I promise! Please review and KEEP READING!!~ 


	3. Seeing Him Again

Ye Olde Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the characters, catchphrases, places, or what-not of Hey Arnold…this all belongs to the creative genius of Craig Bartlett and etc. I do own this storyline, so don't take it, or I'll sue. Just kidding. ;)  
  
Once I realized I liked Arnold, I wasn't quite sure to do. Did I call him? No, way too obvious? Sit next to him on the bus tomorrow to school? Maybe, but that could be moving too quickly.  
  
When I woke up I put on my new outfit. I looked rather stunning, as my mother complimented as I sat down at the breakfast table. My parents have such high expectations of me. Look great, perfect grades, dazzling personality…you know, the whole "perfect daughter" bit. They haven't quite come to realize that I'm not perfect. I think I haven't quite come to realize that I'm not perfect.  
"Are you nervous, pumpkin?" Dad asked as I sipped the fresh orange juice.   
"Not really," I lied, and fumbled with my napkin. Should I tell them about Arnold? Nah, parents don't want to know about that kind of stuff.  
"Oh alright. Well cheers darling, to a great new year," my mother said as we all raised our glasses in the air.  
  
  
I sat at the bus stop for what seemed like a century. When it finally came, I could feel my heart skip a beat. I gulped and got on the bus to meet my new found love.  
I showed the driver my pass and took a deep sigh. I saw Phoebe wave at me, so I neared towards her.  
"Hey Rhonda."  
I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked behind me to see a gorgeous Arnold looking at me, gently smiling. "Oh, hi Arnold. Did you have a nice summer?"  
"It was okay."  
I smiled a little and walked towards Phoebe. I plopped down and glared at her. "Did you tell him or something?"  
"No way! He's totally on his own."  
I looked at the cornflower hair of my crush, and sighed. He was tan, just like I had thought, and was looking awfully cute. His voice had changed a bit over the summer as well, and it was dreamy. The thought of him just made me smile.  
  
When we got to school, I remembered about how important this day actually was. This was junior high. I was going to meet so many new people, and all those new teachers…I gulped and walked up the huge steps.  
  
~ahhh I know it's a short chapter…but don't worry…next time it'll be longer!! Thanks for all the nice reviews!!~ 


	4. Welcome to Junior High

I stopped dead in my tracks. How could I go into school? I looked around for Phoebe, but she had already gone inside.   
"Move it, kid"  
A snobby eighth grader pushed me aside, and I grunted. Another brushed past me, causing me to fall backward a little.  
"You okay?"  
I looked beside me to see a girl with auburn hair and gray eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt and black pants, and her shoes were these awesome blue slides that pulled the look together. She smiled to show me perfect teeth, and I smiled back.  
"Yeah, I'm okay."  
"Well, that's good. I'm Naomi, by the way," she said and we started walking.  
"I'm Rhonda. You starting 7th grade too?"  
"Don't I look the part? You know, the shrimpy new girl…a lot like you I guess. What elementary school are you from?"  
I didn't know whether to laugh or be insulted about the shrimpy new girl thing, so I shrugged it off. "P.S. 118, you?"  
"P.S. 119."   
We walked towards the gymnasium, where we could have a brief orientation before we headed off to our homerooms. The place was packed…there were at least two hundred new seventh graders ready for their first day of school. "Wanna sit with me?" Naomi asked, and I nodded with a smile. Was it this easy to make new friends?  
I sat down next to her on the bleachers, also next to some guy who smelled like bacon, and waited for the principal to calm the place down.  
"Students…students…STUDENTS!" the skinny, pointy nosed woman roared as the gym came to a hush. I saw a paper airplane fly down to the floor, and a familiar annoying trio of laughs. The principal looked at the airplane, grabbed it, crumpled it up, and narrowed her eyes to the top of the bleachers.  
"You three…yes you. Come down here this instant."  
I watched with embarrassment as my three friends, Harold, Stinky, and Sid, tromped down the bleachers, mumbling and blushing.  
"Do you know where you're at, gentleman?"  
"School?" a confused Harold said, and the gym laughed.  
"No doubt boy, but have you any idea what KIND of school you're at?"  
"Um, junior high?" Stinky said, and the principal smiled gently.   
"My, my- you boys do catch on quickly. Do you know what would be a wise lesson for you three to learn at this moment?"  
"Not to come back to school?" Harold asked and the gym laughed again. He smiled back, looking proud about his dumb remark, but lost his smile when the principal gave him a cold stare.  
"Try again, young man. How about you? Do you know what lesson?" she said and glared at Sid. He blushed fiercely, and looked at his new shoes. Long gone were the beetle boots, now he wore new sneakers with street flare.  
"No more paper airplanes?"  
"Good idea! Now, you three, I want you to make fifty paper airplanes each by tomorrow for your homeroom teachers…then I want to see no more of this childish behavior. You are seventh graders at MY junior high, and I will not have the Three Stooges marching around my school. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"  
The three nodded and headed back up the bleachers. After the principal watched them make their journey back up, she turned towards the rest of the student body. She smiled and cleared her throat. "Well then students, welcome to Junior High." She cleared her throat again and began her speech.  
"As your fellow classmates have demonstrated, I hope you understand there is no misconduct at this school. You are young adults now, there is no time to be fooling around with your friends. Everything must be taken seriously…especially your behavior.  
I am Ms. Glennda Merchant, and I'm going to be your principal for the next two years. I want to be your friend, but believe me, I can be your mortal enemy. Now, I'm sure some of you are quite nervous about your first day. I am here to assure you there is absolutely NOTHING to be frightened about. Your teachers and fellow peers are here to help you throughout your first week, so please don't be shy to ask them for assistance. Now, if you would please go to homerooms, according to your previous elementary school*  
(A/N- okay…I don't think they actually do this, but this is the only way I could get the P.S. 118 gang together! Haha, just work with me here!), you will receive schedules for the following year. Good luck, and welcome to Hillwood Junior High."  
  
I said my good-byes to Naomi, and headed towards room B-6. When I got there, half the class had already arrived. There was a short teacher with brown hair hovering over her desk, waiting for everyone to arrive. I walked in to find not only was Phoebe and Lila already in the room, but also Arnold.  
And next to Arnold?  
An empty desk.  
  
*~okay…things getting better? Haha, sorry if the principal sounds like a troll. Reminds me of my middle school principal…haha well anyway…keep reading and thanks for the great reviews!~* 


	5. Does He Know?

"Is anyone sitting here?" I asked, and Arnold looked up. His eyes were sparkling and he looked up at me with such innocence, I wanted to kiss him right then and there.  
"No, go ahead," he said gently and I sat down. Even from my seat I could smell his cologne, an interesting discovery almost all the boys from P.S. 118 seemed to find this summer. He smelled GREAT.  
The bell rang, and the teacher stood up and sipped some coffee. "Well hey there guys," she said sweetly, and leaned against her desk. "I'm hoping you guys had a great summer. Well anyway, I'm supposed to be giving you guys your schedules…let me see here…Harold?"  
And so she went down the list, each student one by one receiving the years agenda. We were all comparing, and I found out I had many classes with my friends. I was practically overjoyed, but then the best news ever rang in my ears.  
"Rhonda! We have like, five out of seven classes together!"  
I looked up to see Arnold, smiling over my shoulder, with schedule in hand. I had to remain cool…not just for myself…well, I guess just for myself.  
"Oh really? Well I suppose we'll be getting to know each other quite well," I said sweetly, and he smiled back and walked off.   
I felt like jumping up and screaming. Running around, yelling like an idiot, just shouting praises, thanking the Heavens for giving me such a miracle.  
Instead, I told the girls about my amazing trip to the Bahamas this summer.  
  
When the next bell rang, we were supposed to go to our first period class for forty minutes. I was picking up my books when I saw a figure standing next to my desk. I looked up to Arnold, backpack on, looking rare and ready to go, looking down on me.  
"Are you waiting on me?" the question just popped out…I didn't really want to say it out-loud.  
"Yeah! You didn't think I wanted to walk to my first class of junior high by myself, do you? Besides, you're the only person in here that has science with Mr. Franklin first period," he said nicely, and grabbed my hand to help me out of my desk. It wasn't a romantic touch, just a nice pull out.  
  
"I didn't see much of you this summer, Rhonda," Arnold said as we walked, pushing past fellow students. Everyone looked so scrambled, it was pretty funny.  
"Yeah, I know. I was out of town for most of it," I told him. It was a long walk from our homeroom to science, it appeared.  
"I heard. Will you sit with me in class? I don't wanna be the funky looking new guy that no one wants to sit with," he laughed and I giggled back.   
"You are definitely not funky looking, but no worries. I'll sit with you," I said sweetly, surprised at my smooth words. He smiled gratefully and opened the door for me into our first period class.  
  
When we walked in, I didn't know a soul. Not even Naomi, my new bud, was in there. Luckily, there were two empty desks waiting for us, amid our happy peers rejoicing the fact that they know each other.  
Arnold and I exchanged worried glances and sat down. In walked a middle-aged man with thick glasses and a pocket protector. He stumbled over a lone book bag, and the class chuckled. He looked like an older version Eugene, except with brown hair.  
"What a way to represent myself to a class. Good morning boys and girls, I'm Mr. Franklin."  
The class grew silent and I looked over at Arnold. He was looking at me too. Embarrassed, I turned around. I heard him chuckle a little, and I turned bright red.   
Did he know I liked him? I was growing concerned…was I that obvious? 


End file.
